nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
John Taylor
The main character of the series, '''John Taylor '''operates as a private investigator in the Nightside. He is famous for his ability to find anything and everything through the use of his "private eye". John is the son of Charles Taylor and Lilith, who first created the Nightside. Lilith herself has stated that her history is a parable and not literal truth. This fact has made Taylor a primary target for many powerful forces e.g. the Harrowing, who wish to aid or kill Taylor depending on their opinion of his mother. After growing up and being raised in the Nightside something happened to John, though we do not know exactly what, that caused him to break down and seek an end to his troubles, his battles, his life. He ran away to the Dragon's Mouth, the premiere drug den in the Nightside. He stayed there, indulging in mind-numbing substances and hiding from the world until Razor Eddie, Punk God of the Straight Razor, found him and took him out of there. He spent some time in Rat's Alley but soon after ran away all together and left the Nightside. Shotgun Suzie went after him and shot him in the back as he fled. He returned to the Nightside in the premiere novel of the series, Something from the Nightside in order to help a woman find her daughter. According to Suzie, he had been gone 5 years and 3 months. In the end, he discovered it was just a trick by the "Harrowing", the group of shadow creatures that have hunted him practically his whole life, to lure him back to the Nightside in order to kill him. At this time he saved his later secretary Cathy Barrett. During the search for the identity of his mother, he went back in time and took Merlin Satanspawn's heart. Abilities, Tools, & Traits John's gift allows him to find things, things that are lost or hidden. His ability, though he did not realize for the majority of his life, allows him to See everything, even the things that do not want to be seen. His gift works in the nightside and in the outside world. John's mother Lilith gave birth to him and made it so he'd inherit that specific power from her, where he otherwise might have inherited half of her power. John's gift is very powerful and there are few Powers and Dominations able to shield themselves from him when he activates it. It appears that when he activates his ability, he can use some form of telekinesis to give physical objects a slight nudge, and can control or push intangible energies or realities. When John spoke to the manifestation of his gift, he was told that the gift is far more powerful than anyone could have imagined, he could be referring to how John can control the world when he activates his inner eye, this might mean john might be able to use his power to shape reality itself. John's gift can accomplish almost anything though it recently has begun to take a heavy toll on him physically and spiritually; activating it too many times in too short a span of time causes nosebleeds, headaches, and sharp pains. He also runs the risk of being found everytime he uses it. He burns so very brightly when he unleashes it, it acts like a beacon through Time and Space leading directly to him. John Taylor is a man to be avoided, to be honest with, and thankful for. Because he doesn't leave enemies to come at him from behind. His gift does more than simply locating things. It allows him to find weakness and blind spots in his enemies, their fears and their hopes. To find another's death. John never carries a gun. He doesn't need one. John is also famous for his "party trick" where he removes all of the bullets from a gun and drops them to the floor, a very effective means of psychological warfare. He has shown several variations of this, he pulled all the fillings, crowns, and bridgework out of the teeth of a group of Walker's shock-and-awe troopers. He also replaced the air in an assassins lungs with toilet water. He also inherited the healing flesh from Suzie, she introduced her own blood (diluted werewolf blood in it) in John's bloodstream, so he can heal himself to a certain point. In Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth Sandra Chance shot in his heart and head but he weren't killed. John has shown to be immune to Walker's Voice; he is his mother's son after all. He also carries a sachet of Black pepper and salt ("Never leave without condiments") in his coat pocket to throw in his enemies faces. Suzie Shooter taught John a lot grips and holds. though mostly he uses intimidation and a large amount of bluffing to avoid fights and get his way when his back is to the wall and he does have to fight he plays very dirty Category:Characters Category:Major Players